With Love, Z
by Azura Eve
Summary: [SEVENTEEN/17] Cerita-cerita apik berbagai genre yang dirangkum dalam satu kemasan. Ada ringannya fluff, tapi juga beratnya angst. Pilih satu, dua, terserah. Cukup review aja di kotak reviewnya. :D Pairing - SOONHOON, MEANIE, VERKWAN, SEOKJUN, CHANHAO. OneShoot/Ficlet/Vignette. RnR jangan lupa! ((ps: Azura Eve's BACK!))


**disklaimer** : semua prompt dan rancangan (plot) cerita milik azura eve. boleh ambil salah satu atau berapapun banyaknya asalkan ijin dulu, um. inspirasi cerita dipampang di penjelasan, bisa dibaca sendiri.

 **cast/pairing** : sebongs team alias 17 anak layangan aka svt aka seventeen yeah.

 **genre** : severe \- _romance, hurt/comfort, family, humor, mystery, tragedy, angst, sci-fi, suspense, parody, slice-of-life, seinen/josei, drama, horror, etc._

 **length** : severe \- _drabble, ficlet, vignette, oneshoot/twoshoot, novelette._

 **ps** : penjelasan lebih lanjut seperti biasa baca di a/n oke.

* * *

 **[SERIES I]**  
 ** _Sometimes, A Cliche Story Holds Deep Meaning than The Extraordinary One_**

SEUNGCHEOL x JEONGHAN x JISOO - OT3 SeungHanSoo

(Natsuyuki Rendezvous aka The Meeting of Summer and Winter) PG-15; Slice-of-Life, Josei, Romance; Long OneShoot

HOSHI x WOOZI - SoonHoon

(Eternal Summer) / R-15; Hurt/Comfort, Friendship; Long OneShoot

MINGYU x WONWOO - MeaNie

(Doukyusei aka Classmates) / R-15; Romance, Drama; Long OneShoot

VERNON x SEUNGKWAN - VerKwan

(Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso aka Your Lie in April) / PG-12; Angst, Slice-of-Life; Long OneShoot

JOSHUA x JEONGHAN - JiHan

(Eve no Jikan aka Time of Eve) / PG-12; Sci-fi, Suspense; OneShoot

DOKYUM x JUNHUI - SeokJun

(You're the Apple of My Eye) / PG-13; Humor, Parody; OneShoot

DINO x THE8 - ChanHao

(Boku Dake ga Inai Machi aka The Town without Me) / PG-13; Time-Slip, Mystery; Long OneShoot

MINGYU x JUNHUI - GyuJun

(Taeyangi Huye aka Descendants of The Sun) / PG-13; Slice-of-Life, Suspense; OneShoot

SEUNGCHEOL x JEONGHAN - SeungHan

(Kotonoha no Niwa aka Garden of Words) / PG-12; Romance, Drama; Long OneShoot

VERNON x WOOZI - VerZi

(One Litre of Tears) / PG-12; Angst, Slice-of-Life; Long OneShoot

HOSHI x THE8 - SoonHao

(Death Parade) / PG-13; Mystery, Psychological-Horror; Drabbles

DOKYUM x SEUNGKWAN - SeokKwan

(Kokoro ga Sakebittagaterunda aka Anthem of The Heart) / PG-12; Hurt/Comfort, Friendship; Long OneShoot

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **[SERIES II]  
 _I'll Loosen My Grip Only If You're Completely Dead_**

Mengusung tema fantasi plus mengadopsi legenda/cerita urban dari beragam negara dan juga beberapa mitologi. Untuk catatan, khusus dalam seri ini semuanya akan jadi genderswitch. Bukan maksud apa-apa, hanya untuk kepentingan cerita – yang terpenting adalah, saya tetap condong pada shounen-ai. Sekian, terima kasih. (ps: Tapi kalau banyak permintaan untuk slash/fem-slash bukan nggak mungkin saya buat begitu ahahaha. So, tuangkan aspirasi(?)nya di bawah. :v)

SoonHoon/Soonyoung x Jihoon (Legenda Bangau Jelmaan _dari Jepang_ )

GyuWon/Mingyu x Wonwoo (Mitologi Sukubus)

VerKwan/Hansol x Seungkwan (Legenda Siren _dari Inggris Raya_ )

SeungHan/Seungcheol x Jeonghan (Legenda Rubah Berekor Sembilan _dari Korea_ )

SeokJun/Seokmin x Junhwi (Legenda Urban 49 Hari Menjadi Roh untuk Mengumpulkan Airmata _dari Korea_ )

ChanHao/Chan x Myungho (Legenda Urban Wanita Salju _dari Jepang_ )

JiWon/Jisoo x Wonwoo (Legenda Urban Vampire _dari Inggris Raya_ )

SoonJun/Soonyoung x Junhwi (Cerita Romansa Segitiga antara Altair, Deneb, Vega)

GyuHoon/Mingyu x Jihoon (Mitologi Driad/Nimfa Pohon)

VerChan/Hansol x Chan (Legenda Urban Roh Hujan _dari Jepang_ )

SeokKwan/Seokmin x Seungkwan (Legenda Kunang-kunang _dari Jepang_ )

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **[SERIES III]  
 _Say Yes_**

Seluruh pair(s) ofisial di _Zutto Mae Kara Suki Deshita_ – School-Life & Campus!AU; future-setting; crack/humor ala zula; VERY FLUFF – and it may contain rainbows and butterflies so please anticipate ((kelanjutan cerita utama sekaligus sekuel dari serial _Pretty U_ yang sudah komplit))

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **[SERIES IV]  
 _Love Letter_**

Seluruh pair(s) ofisial di _Zutto Mae Kara Suki Deshita_ – Marriage!AU; future-setting ((kelanjutan cerita utama merangkap spin-off dari serial _Say Yes_ yang _berada dalam tahap pengerjaan_ ))

.

.

.

 **zula's note** :

jadi ceritanya selama hiatus hampir sebulanan kemarin aku dapat cukup banyak rancangan(?) ide buat bikin ff; jadi apapun yang ada di sini itu hasilnya. mungkin banyak yang bakal bingung ya, yah intinya begitu. kalo kalian pingin zula nulis cerita fullnya dan dipost disini, vote di kotak review. pairing atau rancangan cerita yang paling banyak dapat vote nanti aku kerjain duluan.

dan oh, untuk _deceptive_ sama _butterfly grave_ tentu bakal aku duluin karna dua fik ini sebenernya udah dari bulan kapan tapi masih belum dilanjut. hump. okedeh kalo gitu udah dulu. aku ngerjain multichapter-ku yang lain dulu bubye. :*

ps; aku bukan cuma andelin voting ya, tapi sepanjang apa isi request-an nya juga kupertimbangin. jadi kalo antara dua pair yg paling banyak dipilih, aku bakal bikinin yg review-nya panjang. alasan yg antimainstream paling kutunggu, jadi kalo kalian punya otp disini yg pingin kubuatin ceritanya, sok curhat panjang-lebar. aku tak suka(?) sesuatu yg singkat ahahaha. :v


End file.
